User blog:Etcproductions/The Dragonborn vs Corvo Attano
The Dragonborn, hero of the nords who slew the world-eater Alduin and brought peace to Skyirm by ending the civil war, vs Corvo Attano, royal bodyguard turned assassin who single-handedly brought an empire and seated the true Empress of Dunwall on the throne! WHO? IS? DEADLIEST?! vs Gear Both warriors bring some formidable tools to this duel. But which warriors bring the best weapons and armor? Dragonborn At close range, the Dragonborn uses Dragonbane, a katana that shocks any who are struck by it. At mid range, the simple but effective Nordic Warhammer, a very powerful bludgeoning tool with some speed problems. Auriel's bow is a mythical snow elf weapon that causes sunburst explosions when a sunhallowed elven arrow connects. The Staff of Miraak lays a wall of slimy black tentacles to hinder any enemies. And lastly, the dragonscale armor may be the best piece of gear the dragonborn has, being not only very lightweight (the chespiece, helmet, boots and gauntlets only weight a combined 20 pounds.) But also highly protective, being much stronger than steel. *All of the dragonborn's upgradable gear will be legendary quality Dragonbane.png|Dragonbane 250px-NordicWarhammer.png|Nordic Warhammer 250px-Auriels bow.png|Auriel's bow 250px-Miraakstaff.png|Staff of Miraak 123px-Dragonscale.jpg|Dragonscale Armor Corvo In Close range, Corvo carries the retractable, lighting fast Assassin's Sword. At Mid Range, Corvo has his most devestating weapon, the destructive 4-shot, fully ugraded city watch pistol, capable of penetrating steel armor and killing guards in one shot. The hand crossbow is a surprisingly well-ranged and accurate weapon, with the ability to kill guards in one shot about 75 meters away, and can shoot sleep darts and incendiary bolts. For special weapons, Corvo has the springrazor, which is, well, exactly what it sounds like: A barbed wire land-mine. For armor, Corvo has the lightweight and flexible Galvani weave, with resin boots to muffle movement and a lense to let him see much more detail. 228px-Corvo sword.png|Assassin's sword 200px-PistolCloseUp.jpg|The fully upgraded 4-shot city watch pistol Corvo's Crossbow.png|Hand crossbow 185px-Spring Razor.png|Springrazor Powers Both fighters bring useful- and deadly- powers to the fight. But who's are the most effective? Dragonborn For offense, the Dragonborn has an explosive fireball with an 3 meter radius, and a powerful unrelenting force that knocks any opponents off of their feet. The Whirlwind Sprint is a 10 meter sprint at near teleportation speed, allowing the dragonborn to travel 30 feet in about half a second. Aura Whisper shows any living organisms in the area. Animal Alliegance will turn any animal into an ally for the dragonborn, willing to fight for him. Lastly, Elemental Fury gives the Dragonborn's attacks a massive speed boost. *All of the Dragonborn's shouts will have 3 words of power Corvo In the offensive category, the devouring swarm is a large pack of flesh-hungry, extra large more intelligent plaguerats. The windblast is a powerful invisible force that smashes opponents into walls hard enough to kill them, even through armor. Blink is a lightning fast teleport enabling Corvo to instantly move 20 meters. Dark Vision is an ability that lets Corvo to see any organisms, traps, or other objects of interest in the area. The possession power lets Corvo possess any animal within 15 feet, for a short time. And lastly, Blood Thirsty lets Corvo build up adrenaline to perform deadly, brutal, armor-piercing strikes with his blade. *All of Corvo's powers except possession are level 2. X Factors Physicality: Dragonborn: 88. Corvo: 88. Both warriors have their strengths and weaknesses when it comes to Physicality. The dragonborn isn't the fastest, and doesn't have too much stamina, but is very strong, and can even cause fatal damage entirely through hitting an enemies shield. Corvo is the opposite. Corvo isn't that physically brawny, but is very agile, flexible, is an expert climber, and can sprint for practically unlimited amounts of time. Close Combat Prowess: Dragonborn: 87. Corvo: 91. Both warriors are very skilled in combat. The dragonborn has a ton of weight behind his strikes, and as stated before, can easily break an opponents arm through their guard. However, Corvo gains a slight edge due to his far superior form, as he always goes for the most vital areas, and is a master of the parry-reposte. The dragonborn's strategy seems to be just keep swining over and over (which usually works due to sheer power) but Corvo is much more restrained and disciplined in combat. Stealth: Dragonborn: 73. Corvo: 95. The dragonborn has some experience in stealth, as he is a member of the thieves guild and dark brotherhood. However, he is a total amateur compared to the master assassin Corvo, who can stealth through areas full of enemies total undetected, and his resin filed boots muffle his movement. He can be in plain sight, 25 feet away from an enemy, and stay unseen. Durability: Dragonborn: 97. Corvo: 74. The Dragonborn is a walking tank, his legendary dragonscale armor can take a ton of punishment from any weapon in Skyrim, and even in weaker armor, the Dragonborn can still stand up to multiple direct hits from heavy weapons. Corvo, while he can take a few hits, can stand up to nowhere near the level of a beating that the Dragonborn can take. My Edges Gear Close Range: '''Both weapons can get the job done, and have their advantages and disadvantages. The Assassin's blade is faster, but Dragonbane has longer reach and the added shock damage. '''Edge: Dragonborn Mid Range: '''The Nordic Warhammer is a powerful weapon, but is slow. The pistol has much more range, can hit 4 times in rapid succession, and hits like a runaway train. '''Edge: Corvo Long Range: '''Both weapons are very strong and very different. Auriel's bow, with it's larger ammunition and sunburst explosions, is certainly the deadlier of the two. But that advantage is kind of nullified with the Incendiary bolt, which will set you ablaze with one shot, even if it does hit armor. The hand crossbow also can hit with a lot of speed and is much more portable, which plays well into Corvo's fast-paced fighting style. '''Edge: Corvo Special: 'The springrazor seems like the obvious winner here, as it's lethal and the staff is not. However, the staff is supposed to slow down and hinder an enemy, and that seems practically engineered to cripple Corvo's style. That being said, the springrazor is lethal and the staff isn't. '''Edge: Even. ' '''Armor: '''This is a no brainer. Yeah, Corvo's boots help him sneak, but the dragonscale is incredibely tough and hard to penetrate. '''Edge: Dragonborn. Powers Offensive: '''Very hard to decide. The fireball is hands down the most destructive power and has a lot of range, but the devouring swarm can be used not only as an offense, but also as a distraction allowing Corvo to escape from a bad situation... or assassinate his target. A bit too close to call. However, Unrelenting Force and Windblast essentially do the same thing, with the exception that Windblast has lethal potential and Unrelenting Force doesn't. '''Edge: Corvo Mobility: '''Not hard to decide. Whirlwind Sprint covers a bit more distance, but Blink can go in any direction, is an actual teleport, and can be used in midair. '''Edge: Corvo Vision: '''Both powers do almost the same thing, but dark vision can see traps and Aura Whisper has more range. Dark Vision can be used many times in rapid succession, but Aura Whisper has a longer duration. This may seem even, but Dark Vision's advantage seems kinda moot considering the Dragonborn doesn't really use traps, and constant use will drain Corvo's mana very fast. '''Edge: Dragonborn. Animality: '''It's fireball vs devouring swarm all over again, except their is no power advantage. The dragonborn can fight alongside an animal, Corvo has to be one. Yeah, Corvo can escape a bit better, but again, Active vs Passive. '''Edge: Dragonborn Combat Buffs: '''Both skills are great, as they both fix each warrior's achilles heel, adding more power to Corvo's strikes and giving the Dragonborn an ability to swing with much more frequency. However, I still think blink can carry Corvo away from a barrage of blows, and a blood thirsty Corvo can cut through steel with no effort. '''Edge: Corvo. '''Overall: '''Close one, but I give this fight to Corvo. The dragonborn's biggest advantage is his armor, and while it can certainly repel swords, bolts, and even springrazors, I don't see it taking repeated punishment from the pistol. Also, I think the blink is effective enough to let corvo escape from any situation where he might be in danger, and the dragonscale helmet leaves the Dragonborn's face totally unguarded, with that being Corvo's favorite target for bolts. The dragonborn has a lot more power behind his strikes, but Corvo is faster and always goes for the most exposed and endangered area. Votes Full Vote: 6+ sentences or edges. Half Vote: 3-5 sentences or incomplete edges. No Vote: 2 or less sentences. Voting has ended. The Battle The waves crashed against the side of the boat. A storm was thrashing the vessel. The Dragonborn felt unease. Was it seasickness? No. The Dovahkiin wasn't nauseous. Was it anticipation? No. This was just a normal trip to Solstheim. Solstheim. That was a place that the Dragonborn wished he could forget. If not for the stalhrim in Raven Rock Mine... Solstheim had too many memorites haunting it to enjoy being there at all. The monsters possessing the people, the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the tentacles reaching out to pull him down into the black sea. Miraak, sword barely restrained as his side, eyes harsh and cold, craving his enemies souls. A crack of thunder interrupted the dragonborn's thoughts. The boat was being swayed. "Dragonborn!" Gjalund, the captain, called from the wheel, "I think you should go inside! This storm is getting pretty rough!" The dovahkiin stood up-and was instantly knocked off his feet. The boat had hit a large rock concealed by the water. The boat began to sink, and, weakened by the powerful blow, began to be torn apart by the storm. "WE'RE GOING DOWN, EVERYO-" Gjalund yelled out, but he was cut off as a sudden wave sent him, and everyone else on deck, surging off the boat. The Dragonborn was sent underwater, and rose up, coughing. He struggled for against the ocean for a solid minute, before being knocked back under by another wave, but with it came a small section of the boat. The Dragonborn, exhausted, managed to grap the wall and haul himself onto it. He lay on it, closed his eyes, and prayed to every divine he knew for safety. Corvo perched on the edge of the abandonded apartment. It was one of the many that had not survived the plague. A cluttered nightmare of germs and rats that had brought the city of Dunwall to her knees and turned her people against one another. A plot brought about by the royal spymaster to stomp out the poverty in the empire. But it had spiraled out of control and brought thousands of casualties. But the city fought on. Anton Sokolov and Pierro Joplin had worked together to create an elixir that truly cured the plague. The city had recovered. But Corvo wasn't here to reminisce. A criminal had been spotted in the city. He had washed up on the shore of the estate district on a broken down plank of wood, blathering on about Stalhrim and Dragons, and when the city guard tried to detain him, he slaughtered them. With very little effort. There were many rumors he had found refuge in what was once the headquarters of the bottle street gang, after Granny Rags had destroyed the majority of their members in the sewers. So here Corvo was, back in the distillery district, the place where his quest to bring back Emily Kaldwin the first had truly begun. A motion caught Corvo's eye. He saw a figure sneaking around in the shadows near Granny Rag's old apartment. He knew something about stealth, but was still an amateur. And he was wearing strange armor, very foreign. It looked like it was made of scales. This had to be the person. Corvo slowly slipped down from the roof and landed without a sound in front of the figure, who immediately drew his bow. "Stop!" He shouted. The figure stood up. "On behalf of the city watch of Dunwall, I command you to lay down your weapons and come with me!" Corvo shouted, "Coldridge prison awaits, you bastard." He muttered under his breath. "Why should I go with you?" The dragonborn retorted angrily. "You have murdered several good men of the city watch!" Corvo shouted, as inside he cursed his own hypocrisy. "Fine..." the dragonborn muttered, putting his bow on his back, and walking slowly towards the royal protector- and then... "FUUUUUS... RO DAH!" The dragonborn shouted. Corvo had one second to be confused before a powerful force swept him off of his feet and sent him flying backwards. The dragonborn quiclkly took out his bow again and fired off an arrow, but Corvo was already gone, scampering onto the balcony of Granny Rag's old home and inside the residence. The dragonborn approached, and kicked the door in, knocking a second arrow. He slowly walked in, scanning around. Then, out of nowhere a crossbow bolt flew out of nowhere,striking the dovahkiins arm. The dragonscale armor deflected the majority of the damage, but it knocked his arm far enough away that the arrow went skittering into the hallway. A second bolt struck the ground at the Dovahkiin's feet, and instantly sent the carpet into flames. The dovahkiin quickly whirlwind sprinted out of the apartment, and turned around. He had about one second to catch his breath and pull out his warhammer before Corvo materialized in front of him, and sent his blade careening towards the dragonborn's head- and is surprised to find it bounce off of the dragonscale helmet. The dragonborn swung his warhammer at Corvo's head, and Corvo brought up his blade. The warhammer smashed against the Assassin's sword, bruising Corvo's arm from sheer impact. The assassin cried out in pain and flipped back, pulling out his pistol. The dragonborn charged forward, and was quickly knocked back as a bullet crashed into his chest. The dragonborn was shocked. His armor had taken a beating from a single shot, from... whatever that was. The assassin chasing him leaped up onto a heating pipe, and was knocked back down as an explosion smashed into the wall he was climbing. The dragonborn readied a second fireball as Corvo hit the ground. Corvo ran out of the way, but was scorched and knocked away by an inferno, torching his body as he hit the pavement of bottle street. Corvo's ears rang. He could vaguely hear the dragonborn drawing his sword and staff. Would this how it would end? After destroying a tyrant, and his own traiterous allies, would he be murdered by some crazed foriegner in a gang-ridden street? No. No. NO! Corvo rolled around, and called upon the powers of the outsider. The dragonborn, readying his strike, was knocked off of his feet by a force that sent him sailing through the gate towards the distillery waterfront. Corvo drew his own sword and pistol. As the dragonborn got up, Corvo fired his remaining three shots. One missed, but the other two smashed into the dragonborn's dragonscale plate. The armor managed to protect it's wearer, but it was utterly ruined from the impact. The dragonborn felt an emotion he had not felt in a while-fear. This masked man in the dark had inspired in him what the world eater himself had failed to do. The dragonborn sprayed a barrier of tentacles with his staff. Corvo, stopped, confused, and jumped away as the tentacles reach out to grab him. The dragonborn catches his breath, and readies his blade as Corvo blinks in front of him. He gives a shout, but corvo kicks him down and swings his sword down. The dragonborn barely blocks the blade, and desperately tries to get away as Corvo presses down with his blade. Corvo manages to kick away Dragonbane, and prepares for the final blow- before being tackled away by an angry overseer dog. The dragonborn's earlier shout wasn't for no reason, it was an animal alliegance. The dog clamps his jaws down on Corvo's arm. The dragonborn retrieves his sword, and sees Corvo dissapear, almost... into the dog. The dog runs away, and the dragonborn looks confused- and then Corvo blinks in front of him. The dragonborn is prepared this time though, and blocks Corvo's incoming strike, and slashes his side. The shock of the sword sends Corvo reeling, dropping his sword. Corvo, badly wounded, backpedals rapidly. He sees stars, as the figure with the electrocuting blade moved forward, almost in slow motion. How did it happen? Was it a gift from the outsider? Was the sword powered by whale oil? Who was this man? How did he get here? Where was he from? Why did he have to kill those guards? But most importantly... how much did he like rats? Corvo summoned a devouring swarm. The rats leapt at the dragonborn, gnawing through his weakened armor and taking bites out of his flesh. The dragonborn swung wildly, slaying rats with every blow, but every one he knocked back antoher gnawed into his legs and chest. Eventually, the dragonborn detonates a fireball to kill all the rats, but by this time Corvo has retrieved his sword. The two warriors, beaten down and wounded, faced each other. Their swords shone in the moonlight. The two warriors were ready. Corvo had built up enough adrenaline. The dragonborn activated elemental fury. And instantly, the two fighters struck. Steel rang out against steel. The two swords went flying against each other in perfect unity. For three straight minutes the two warriors dueled, trading blow for blow. In the end, the dragonborn was just slightly overwhelmed. Corvo sent a ringing blow against Dragonbane and sent the sword flying into the water. The dragonborn, out of magicka and unarmed, relied on his last resort. He fully body tackled the royal protector into the water. Underwater the two struggled, tired, and bleeding out. But the dragonborn was the stronger of the two. He grabbed corvo and began forcing him down. But the blood attracted the hagfish in the water. The fish began gnawing at the two, eating them. The dragonborn tried to shout an animal alliegance, but his lungs filled with water. Corvo summoned his last ounce of strength, and blinked onto the shoreline. The dragonborn managed to swim closer, and crawled up, but not before he had lost a large quantity of blood. The hero of skyrim coughed on the shore, and looked up to see a battered assassin stumble toward him. The dragonborn tried to get up, but found Corvo's grip around his neck. The dragonborn, struggled, but he had lost too much blood. He was not able to pry Corvo's fingers away. As the life slowly drained from his body, he sent up one last prayer... and began his return to Sovngarde. WINNER: Corvo Attano. While the dragonborn was stronger, Corvo's combination of devestating weaponry and better mobility overall granted him the win in this clash of titans. Category:Blog posts